


What wouldn't you give to see that again?

by Sofijka2



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofijka2/pseuds/Sofijka2
Summary: Somebody decides to confront Dream in the prison after the death of Tommy Innit.  Chaos and manipulation ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 38





	What wouldn't you give to see that again?

"You... You really killed him..."  
"Did you think I wouldn't?"  
"B-But you- you said he was important to your plans! Why did you kill him?!"  
"You really are an idiot, [REDACTED]! Why do you think I gave you guys the damn book?! It's not for any of your damn friends! It's for Tommy! We can't allow him to die! He's important, we both know that [REDACTED]."  
"I-I won't do it! I won't revive him if it's just for your entertainment!"  
"Oh really now? You think I'm so stupid as to believe your lies? We both need him! He's the most important thing in this god-forsaken server! Not the discs, not L'Manburg, not even the fucking book! He is the only thing we both care about!"  
"Do you really think I'm gonna believe that?! You're a manipulator, Dream! A sadistic lying manipulator!"  
"Oh come on now, [REDACTED]. You're not just gonna leave him dead just out of spite to me, are you? It's your Tommy! This server is nothing without him!"  
"I-I... He wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want to be brought back, just for your enjoyment!"  
"But he would be happy to be back, with his Tubbo, with Sam Nook, his discs."  
"No.. no... he- he wouldn't-!"  
"But we both know he would. Remember that smile, those oh-so blue eyes, shining with mischief, those blond locks. What wouldn't you give to see that again?"  
"...anything..."  
"Exactly. Now, hop along, back to your friends, and arrange to revive our friend."  
"Wait. No. I won't! This is exactly what you did to him during his exile! Put words into his brain, made him think it was his ideas! You sick bastard! I won't do anything for you!"  
"Oh, but you already have..."  
=  
A room paved in obsidian, sitting in vast amounts of lava, said to be unescapable. But one thing has escaped from the obsidian box, only to vanish and never return to the outside. There sits a man in a prison jumpsuit, a bloody cracked mask sitting in his lap with a crudely drawn smiley face. The ornamnet is not the only thing painted red, though. The surrounding walls and floor of the cell are covered with slowly drying crimson, as well as the inmates clothes. The man in question himself, humming a jolly tune, holding a pair of glowing compasses in his hands, smiling cruelly at them. The hands, which would have usually pointed at the person they were named after were now swinging wildly, seemingly with no direction. That hour, the only thing you could hear were crazed giggles from the man in orange.  
=  
"If I can't have him back, nobody else will... Good night, Tubbo."


End file.
